


The Best Part of Waking Up...

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur Maxson positive, Coat fetish, Fraternization, FtM SS, Happy Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, No angst over the trans thing too bc thats overdone, Trans, Trans Character, mlm author, world needs more unapologetic happy trans sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K!Meme fill. Prompt is: "Maxson wakes up to see the SS in their coat." Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Part of Waking Up...

**Author's Note:**

> CC welcome and encouraged, please feel free to leave any kind of comment about what you liked or didn't. I can't improve if I don't get anything back. :) Enjoy your dirty smut.

The coat smells nicer than he expects, Ajai had almost forgotten what nice cologne smells like and he buries his nose into the slightly rough wool lining to take in as much as he can. He has no idea where Maxson got it but he feels a pang of jealousy when he runs his scarred fingers down the front of it and lets the tips of them catch in the small metal rings adorning the front.

This coat started everything. Ajai felt a smile tug at his lips as he looks over to the sleeping Elder beside him. This was one of the few times he could actually believe Maxson is as old as he really is.

'This and--ahm--his lack of skill in bed', Ajai thinks quickly to himself, less malicious and more infatuated. Ajai liked being able to take the lead with Maxson, a fun little power switch. Ajai’s fingers touch the thin, undone belt end and he decides to loosely do the buckle. The coat comes together slightly over his full hips and frame the ginger hair between his legs. 

The very same that Maxson crawled between the night before. 'He was so...adorable, so serious. Sloppy tongue and enthusiastic hands.' He hadn’t felt quite that desired since he and Nate had conceived Shaun. The memories of the night before made his sex ache and he pressed his thighs together to enjoy the slight pressure on his clit. He bit his lip, looking over to Maxson’s acne scarred back and wondering if it was too early to goad him into round 3.

'Please, if I can handle it. He can.' Just to be sure Ajai shifted slightly and reached over to the nightstand where his Pip-Boy sat. He tapped turned the knob on the side and with a small click he was greeted with a soft, light blue glow. 05:43 AM greeted him, and Ajai didn’t spend long mulling that over before he turned off the display. 

'Maxson can go back to sleep if he wants.' Ajai looks over his lover again, trying to decide what would be the most fun to do. He turns his head to absentmindedly sniff at the wool again when Maxson stirs, he shifts a bit before turning onto his back and grumbling about something Ajai can’t quite make out. He holds his breath when he sees a rather distinct shape in the light sheet gathering at Maxson’s hips. 

'Just when he couldn’t get cuter.' It wasn’t like morning wood was anything special, but Ajai tends to build grand gestures out of subtle suggestions. Ajai reaches out and runs his pointer finger over the length of him and there’s a faint twitch. But it’s not enough, and slowly Ajai shifts his calves under himself to kneel on the bed and use both hands to gently lift the sheet and guide it down. The leather of Maxson’s coat is so soft and it glides against Ajai’s peach and brown mottled skin making him shiver in the heat of the room.

Blue eyes stay trained on his pale face as inch by lovely inch skin and muscle is exposed and Ajai presses his knees together as he lets the sheets settle around mid thigh. Maxson’s half hard cock lays against the light hair on his stomach and Ajai takes a moment to enjoy the sight before lifting himself to his knees.

Before he even starts to spread his legs over Maxson’s hips he can tell the coat is going to be a problem, too tight over his own wider hips. He quickly undoes the loose buckle and lets the sides of the coat fall open to expose his chest scars. Not wanting to wake Maxson quite yet, he holds up the sides of the long coat and slowly pulls one leg over his hips. Not making the bed shift too much is a struggle but Ajai manages to slip onto the throne without waking Maxson. 

Keeping his thighs open only makes his clit ache more, reminding him of his emptiness as he gently lowers the coat hem and places one palm behind himself to stay steady. His other hand slips between his own legs to run his clit in small circles. The movements are less about climaxing and more about warming himself up, letting himself get wet enough to take Maxson without much restraint.

He exhales softly, curling his toes as he enjoys the sight before him. A lightly muscled chest riddled with small, raised scars and the small patch of hair just over his sternum. Ajai almost feels guilty sleeping with a boy this green, this young, but the small jolt of pleasure the thought gives him as he strokes himself firmly sets the guilt aside for another time.

Ajai slides a finger along his labia, pleased with how wet he is. Now the only issue was Maxson. Half hard or not trying to slip a partially soft cock into himself without waking Maxson instantly wouldn’t be easy. And there would be nothing more attractive to Ajai right then than waking up Maxson to the sight of himself buried to the hilt. Ajai lifts his finger to his tongue and licks off his slick as he ponders, enjoying the freedom of choice before he settled for using his saliva covered finger to gently stroke down a vein in Maxson’s cock.

The action pulled back Maxson’s foreskin every so slightly, letting the pink head of his cock be exposed. Ajai wanted to slip it into his mouth and press his tongue against the slit but he decides to control himself. That he should follow Danse’s advice and exercise a little patience. Ajai lets his hand trail under himself, to where Maxson’s balls rested and he dared to apply a light but of pressure with his fingers and Maxson’s thigh tensed.

Good sign. Ajai doesn’t bother to fight back the smile when he slips his fingers back up to see Maxson is slightly harder and still very much asleep. He decides to get a bit more daring, switching arms and using his right hand to gently hold the head of Maxson’s cock with three fingers and slowly move his fingers up and down, no more than an inch just under the head.

That worked wonders, he could feel Maxson twitch in his fingers and he even gave Ajai a few shaky breaths. Ajai’s thighs were getting a bit sore keeping him up and his vulva ached with the demand for some kind of touch. When he saw a bit of precum on the tip of Maxson’s cock it was too much, he raised himself just a bit more so he could rub the tip of dick into his vulva.

Ajai takes one more deep breath of the collar of Maxson’s coat, letting the butterflies and heat gather in his stomach, before positioning Maxson at his entrance and thrusting his hips down until he was completely filled with Maxson’s thick cock.


	2. Is Some Guy on Your Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write porn, but golly jebus I tried.

He finally let go a moan he was holding back, eyes closed and mouth open as he felt Maxson jerk under him. It was a tight fit but the pressure was nothing but pleasing, and it was almost too much stimulation when Maxson’s rough pubic hair dragged against his clit. Ajai’s knees pressed into Maxson’s sides to keep him from bucking Ajai off of him in surprise.

“”What in the--?!” Maxson’s voice was still thick with sleep and Ajai took the opportunity to press his hands into the mattress on either side of Maxson’s chest so he could bend over and press a quick kiss onto the other’s lips.

“Morning, sir.” Ajai tightens himself and feels Maxson’s stomach tense, waiting definitely paid off. He can see Maxson still struggling to come to grips with being awake but the way his hands slipped under the coat and onto his thighs to grip the skin too tight proves how intune he was with the situation. “Did you sleep well?”

Ajai slowly leaned back up, flipping his shoulder length hair out of the way as he did so. He didn’t wait for Maxson to answer before fluidly rolling himself against Maxson’s hips. “Knight.” He seemed upset, and Ajai’s hips froze for a moment as he worried that maybe he had crossed some invisible line in the sand. Maybe it was presumptuous to assume that last night wasn’t a mistake. The weight of the thought hit him heavy and he pulled his hands against his stomach.

Maxson’s gaze is hard on Ajai, it always is, but rough hands smooth their way up his flanks and nails dig in as Ajai is encouraged to roll against him. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” The words roll off his tongue, undoing the knot in Ajai’s gut as soon as it appeared until they were moving together again. They keep it languid, Maxson deep inside Ajai as he rocks and enjoys the stretch, and Ajai arches his back pointedly to help Maxson rub against a spot inside him that started rekindling the urge for more.

“This seemed like a more fun way to say good morning than letting the scribes knock.” Ajai lifts his ass off of Maxson’s lap, feeling the shaft slip out of him slowly and right before the head popped out Ajai shifts his hips forward and presses himself down and back onto him. Maxson groaned, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he rakes his nails around Ajai’s sides and along where thigh meets pelvis. His thumb slips between his legs, stroking Ajai’s clit in small circles.

Maxson sits up, his free hand slipping up Ajai’s lean stomach and circling his fingers around the fur collar. Ajai let himself be dragged forward and melts into another kiss, more biting as Maxson’s hand circles around Ajai’s thin throat and applied just enough pressure to make Ajai sigh.

“And the coat?” Ajai rested a hand on Maxson’s shoulder to help him grind.

“I wanted to see if I looked as good in it as you do. What do you think?” Ajai cockes his head, letting Maxson take him in, from the slight sheen of sweat on his skin from the almost visible dampness clinging to the hair between his legs. Maxson feigned consideration, raising a brow and slipping his hands off of him to straighten out the coat.

“Not bad. But it’s a bit hot in here, isn’t it?” 

Ajai shrugged, running a hand through his own hair to move it out of his face. 

“S’not the room, it’s actually me that’s hot.” 

Maxson laughs, it surges up and forces its way out. Maxson never seems to like laughing, Ajai loves to be the one to cause it. Ajai moves a hand to Maxson’s shoulder, bracing himself as he rolled his hips forward and felt Maxson move deep inside him. Ajai doesn’t feel like turning it up. Last night was so rough and brash and Ajai liked it but there was something about slow and deep that was powerful.

It was the way Ajai could feel the ridge of the head rubbing against his walls, loves being able to roll his hips and make Maxson draw air through his teeth, adores feeling Maxson tug down the collar of his coat to try and get in as deeply as he can.

Ajai indulges Maxson, snapping his hips forward in short movements and moaning as Maxson did. His cock was the perfect size to grind against his G-spot without hitting too deep, Ajai opens his knees slightly and tilts his head back, happy to continue like this.

Maxson waits until Ajai’s eyes are closed to lean back on both hands and jerk his hips up and Ajai nearly yelps, the action bringing back the heat of before and with a few more thrusts Ajai was bouncing on Maxson’s hips on his own accord.

“I was wondering when we were actually going to fuck.”  
“We--were!” Ajai argues through sharp breathes, his thighs burning as he slips nearly off Maxson only to take him in again. Maxson twitches inside of Ajai and they both know he’s close.  
Maxson grinns, Ajai feeling personally offended when it only serves to make him want Maxson more. Ajai felt his face heating up, from the humiliation and the rather loud way his ass is slapping against Maxson’s thighs.

Maxson’s eyes narrow slightly, his eyes watching where they connected, the intensity of it makes Ajai nervous and he leans forward to force Maxson into a kiss. Ajai slams himself down on Maxson and squeezes on him, pleased when he has to break the kiss to curse and moan.

Ajai sticks out his tongue, kissing Maxson’s jaw as they fuck, the Elder starts bucking up into Ajai and he know’s the boy is close. Maxson reaches one hand forward to grab the back of Ajai’s neck, pulling his forehead forward to gently press against his own. Maxson grunts through his teeth and his hips twitch against Ajai.

There’s a warmth inside of Ajai, he keeps up the pace for a few seconds before relaxing, still on Maxson’s cock. The only sound in the room is their harsh breathing, Ajai can’t feel his thighs and Maxson is still holding the back of Ajai’s neck.

“This coat is a little hot actually.” Ajai whispers, laughing at his own comment while Maxson remains silent. The hand on the back of Ajai’s neck slides down his chest, pushing Ajai backwards until he rolls off and Maxson slips out.

Ajai gently huffs as he lays back on the bed, between Maxson’s legs. He’s about to object when Maxson shifts onto his legs and grabs Ajai’s thighs, hauling his ass up into the air with his spine against Maxson’s chest.

“What the fuck?” Ajai grabs Maxson’s thighs for stability, flushing as he realized just how open to Maxson he is. Ajai was about to protest when he felt Maxson’s fingers gently open Ajai’s labia before Maxson dragged his tongue along his vulva.

Ajai sighed, biting his lower lip and letting his toes curl as Maxson pressed his tongue on the underside of his clit before flicking the tip. Maxson refused to let Ajai even get another word out, wrapping an arm around his hips to rub his clit while slipping his tongue inside of him. Ajai’s thighs tremble in the air, graciously watching Maxson east his own cum right out of him. 

Maxson tilted his chin up, sucking on Ajai’s clit roughly while slipping a finger inside of him, curling it so he could rub at Ajai’s sweet spot. When Maxson looks up, looking at Ajai it proves too much and Ajai reached up to grab Maxson’s hair, pulling him tightly against him as his orgasm consumed him.

When Ajai lets him go his thighs are still twitching, Maxson unceremoniously pulls Ajai’s hips away before tossing them to his side, turning Ajai over. The coat bunches up uncomfortably under Ajai’s side but he’s too blissed out to really notice. Maxson shifts off the bed, checking a clock on his bed before getting up and beginning to get dressed.

 

Ajai turns over to watch him, making no move to clean himself up and enjoying the feeling of cum dripping down his ass. Maxson zips up the back of his jumpsuit before checking his face in the mirror, he still looks a bit flushed. Ajai thinks it’s a good look.

His shoes come on last, Maxson sitting at the corner of the bed near Ajai and pulling each one on before tieing them and shoving the excess laces in the tops of his boots. Maxson turns to Ajai.

“Don’t wear the coat outside of this room. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir.” Better than getting kicked right out, Maxson seems to accept the answer and Ajai can hear his booming steps as he leaves the room.


End file.
